outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Kiss
Forgotten Kiss is the first episode of the Season 2 and 52nd episode overall in Talking Tom and Friends. Synopsis YouTube Talking Tom and Friends are back! But there’s something strange going on. Are they missing memories? IMDb Ginger tries to let the gang know that their memories were erased after Tom and Angela kissed. But the CEO has secretly been stealing information from Ben to modify the eraser for it to erase everyone's memories in the world. Plot Ever since the gang's minds were erased, Tom, Hank, Ginger and Ben were celebrating Angela's birthday countless times at the Diner. When the gang arrives back at the garage, they were shocked to see all and every piece of equipment strewn on the driveway because the gang didn't pay the rent for the garage according to what the landlord told them. Ben blames Tom for not paying the rent, but he claims he did and blames it on Hank, but he claims that he paid and blames Ben for not paying only because its his turn to be blamed. During all of that, Ginger tries to tell them why he has been recording the gang because he has been, and he was the only one that didn't get mind-erased. Ben and Tom get into a massive fight, until Ginger screams "LISTEN TO ME!" so they could get his attention. Ben explains to Ginger about what the grownups were trying to do, not giving a chance for Ginger to say something. He walks away feeling infuriated. Angela suggests that the group can stay at her apartment and Tom agrees excited but then changes his attitude not wanting to reveal his crush. The whole gang (excluding Angela) bring a lot of things in the apartment to move in. Ben tells Tom to help him move his kayak into the closet, but Tom dismisses it as that he had to do something on his phone. Suddenly, Tom receives an email from the CEO, telling him to come to his office three months ago. Ben couldn't believe that they missed a meeting for three months and blames all of it to Tom. Hank tells Tom to call Mr. CEO and make another appointment. Tom wonders what he should say to the CEO and Hank tells him to say "two and a half months" to see if the CEO notices. As Tom talks to the CEO on his phone, he says his excuse and the CEO believes him surprisingly. The whole gang comes to CEO's office and they altogether have a conversation. He was playing with his pet goldfish named Goldie. Then, it turned out that the CEO had the mind eraser all along! Also, he has been erasing the gang's memories! After Ben telling the information about a mind erasing device, and after Ben accidentally gives out the one last piece of info so the CEO could memory erase the gang and take over the world, the gang hides behind the corn, and then Tom tugs the mind eraser out of the CEO's hands which ends up in the fish tank and memory-erasing Goldie. When night falls, Tom smashes and destroys the mind eraser, realising that it had really sharp edges on the sides of it. Hank says that the Landlord luckily let the whole gang move back in because no one wanted to rent the local garage due to the gang leaving a distinctive and unpleasant odour. Ginger tells all about what happened when the gang's minds were erased. Also, he tells the gang that there was a video about Tom and Angela kissing. Characters * Angela * Ben * Tom * Hank * Ginger * The Landlord * CEO * Goldie (Debut) Locations * The Diner * The Studio * Angela's Apartment * CEO's Office Trivia * This episode marks the first episode of Season 2. * In the beginning of the episode, stock footage is used from A Secret Worth Keeping, Part 1, 2, and 3. * In one point of the episode, Ben says "I'll tell you what I'd like to know...why is it so cold in August?" even though this episode aired in June of 2017, so it is revealed that the events of this episode takes place in August. * In this episode, it is revealed that CEO stands for Chief Everything Officer. * At the ending of the episode, a short clip is used from A Secret Worth Keeping, Part 3 when Ginger is showing a video of Tom and Angela kissing. Also, that short clip from that video is altered. * In The Romantic Saga and the Season 2 compilation, the part where Tom and Angela say "we kissed" and Tom says "wow", is cut and shows the next episode. Errors * See List of Errors/Season 2 Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Talking Tom and Friends Episodes Category:Animated Series Category:Season 2